A communications device in a mobile environment may lose communications with a wireless network due to a blockage event. The blockage event may be caused by terrain. For example, a mountain may block the line of sight of a signal from the communications device thereby preventing or degrading the quality of access to the wireless network. The communications device may also lose connectivity or encounter degraded performance with the wireless network due to weather conditions; however, often times the design of a waveform incorporates power margin to accommodate for such performance degradations due to weather. For example, a waveform used by the communications device actually uses approximately an order of magnitude (e.g. 10 decibels) more power to connect to the wireless network than it minimally requires, thereby allowing communications to continue in a heavy rain storm.